


Little Prince

by HaleHounds



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Elves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Middle Earth, Minas Tirith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has important business in Minas Tirith and must leave the Mirkwood and his father to see it through.<br/>Lord Of The Rings, Larry AU.<br/>Hand jobs and fluff.</p><p> </p><p>Written by CC and LT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

Louis sat up right with a rub at his stinging eyes and stared around the bustle of life behind the city walls, it was still pretty dark in the sky above Minas Tirith, a cold chill creeping around the city's streets. Lou pulled his long brown hair from his face and tied it into a riders knot before striding slowly towards the thick stone steps that lead to the next level of Minas Tirith. He had spent the night sleeping in the streets of the lowest level, near the gate of the city; he had arrived late and was too tired from his long journey to find somewhere proper to sleep after giving his horse to the stable.  
   
By the time he reached the great hall it was morning and the sun was shining proudly in the sky. The young elf greeted King Aragorn's guards and let himself be escorted into the castle where the King's son was waiting to greet him. Harold was the youngest of the old king's sons, just 18 years old. At twenty one years of age Louis, himself, was very young for an elf, not that it mattered now, Elves had been gone from middle earth for twenty-five years, long enough that Louis' kind were slowly beginning to age, soon they would age as the human do, and one day they would die as mortals.

"Louis, son of Legolas and Prince of Mirkwood." The King's announcer said loudly to the King's son.

Harold rolled his eyes and held his hand up to stop the announcer before he continued, "yes and I am Harold, son of Aragorn, Prince of Gondor, we are all very well aware. Come Louis, I wish to speak to you in confidence."

Louis could see the sides of the Prince's lips curving into a smug smile as he walked across the marble hall towards the west wing staircase that lead to his sleeping quarters.

"Is this wise, your grace, speaking in private quarters?" Louis asked quietly as he let himself be lead up the staircase and towards the large room in which the young prince slept.  
   
The younger of the two responded with a laugh and pushed open the large wooden door, stepping aside and gesturing to Louis to enter. His chamber maid stood folding sheets by the window. The young girl turned and bowed her head to the two Princes before placing the folded clothes into the wooden chest by the end of the bed. Harold instructed her to fill the tiled bath pools with hot water in the small room near his dressing table. Once the woman left the prince turned to his elf companion with a mischievous smile.

"I've missed you; it's been a long time."  
   
"My father needed me; I've missed you every sunrise since I left, Harry."  
   
Louis pulled the prince into his arms and held him tightly, peppering kisses lightly to the top of his unruly hair. It had been seven months since he last saw the love of his life, it had been hard living without him, but the Mirkwood needed him there, promises were not something a son of Legolas would break lightly, even for love. Harry stretched himself up to Louis and kissed him, his cheeks going flushed.  
   
"I almost lost myself when I saw you again, wouldn't do good to have the city gossiping about us so early in your visit..." He sniffed at Louis' neck and pulled back with a scrunched nose, "You smell as if you've slept in a stable."  
   
"It's been a long journey. Will you accompany me to the bath?" Louis smiled, brushing off Harry’s comment.  
   
Harry nodded eagerly, kissing his lips once more.  
   
The bathroom had a large silver lock in which only Harold held the key, and his chamber maid was well trusted, she had known about the couple since the very first day back when the prince of Gordor was sixteen years of age.

The bath water steamed almost to the ceiling, light coloured bubbles popped and burst as the young maid left the room with a quick curtsey. Harry waved her off with a smile as Louis dragged off his soiled clothes and dumped them to the side; they were his riding clothes and could be washed before his departure in a month’s time. Harry followed his example before slipping into the water with a satisfied sigh, the water warming the very soul of him. Louis dipped himself in also and submerged his head to damp his hair before swimming across the shallow water and pinning Harry to the side of the titles.

"You look more beautiful with my every parting." Louis mumbled resting his hand on Harry’s cheek, the prince nuzzled into the touch, eyes slipping shut with a blush.

"And you grow more charming with every parting..." Harry whispered kissing him again before resting his forehead against Louis’, tying his arms around the elf’s neck.

Louis smirked and pressed his lips to Harry's once more, they were soft and warm, and they felt like home. The Mirkwood was his home, yet it never truly felt like he belonged anywhere but here in Harry's arms. Harry parted his lips for Louis, letting him take full control as he pulled Louis' hair free from the knot, elven hair was traditionally long in length, and Louis wore his scraped off his face often as his father would. Sometimes Harry liked Louis' hair when it fell forward into his face, it made him look wild. 

Harry's hair wasn't as long as his love's, his sat around his jaw and was so unruly he could never get a bone toothed claw to go through it, most of the time the young man just let it sit messy, like a hobbits' (his father would say rather fondly) and sometimes -when the occasion called for it- he would be made pull it into some kind of Elven inspired design.

Louis let his hair be tugged and pulled at by the boy beneath him as he moved his lips to the pale skin of his neck. It had been so long since they had touched each other like this; it was nice to feel Harry's heartbeat pounding beneath his throat.

"We ought to get you cleaned up before my father learns of your arrival; he will wish to see you. Lunch is served on the twelfth hour." Harry groaned as Louis' hands roamed his body.

"Mmhmm...Yeah, lunch." Louis mumbled between kisses, scarcely paying attention to the prospect of lunch or seeing the King again, not that seeing King Aragorn was ever a bad experience; the King was a brilliant and kind man. Louis knew vaguely of the King's quests with his father when they were younger, he always spoke highly of his brother of Gondor.

Louis ran his hands up Harry's thighs under the water and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close so that the two were as close and connected to each other as their bodies would allow. Harry whimpered, clearly having a silent fight with his will power, what if the King were to come looking for the elf? He saw him almost as a son after all. Louis dragged his teeth along Harry's collar bone, leaving red marks before pulling back and staring into Harry's green eyes with evident longing. Harry hated when Louis stared at him like that, he was so beautiful, so obviously an elf, and it caved him every time.                  
The young prince launched himself forward and smashed their lips together again in a moment of raw passion, knotting his fingers further in his hair and tightening his hold around Louis' waist with his legs, heels digging into the small of his back. Louis slipped his hand down to meet Harry's cock as they kissed; he took it in his hand teasing the slit with his thumb and pumping slowly. A finger ran along the base to the tip and nails digging so gently it caused Harry to become a writhing mess beneath him. Harry kept his legs tight around Louis, heels at the bottom of his back spurring him on.  Harry’s head rested against Louis’ shoulder, teeth sinking into his soft skin trying to contain moans.

“Shhh, little prince.” Louis breathed in his ear before latching onto his ear lobe.  
   
"L-Lou...Lou, please." Harry whined, hands clenching into fists in the elf’s hair.

“Soon my love.”

Louis smirked and slowed his pace, moving his lips down to leave a mark on the junction between Harry's shoulder and neck; he rutted his hips against Louis’ firm hand as he stroked him tantalizingly slow, so teasingly Harry could feel every callous on his fingers from his many years of riding and archery. The feeling coiling in the bottom of his abdomen, making him shudder and rock into him with jerky movements.

“Lou, Lou, Lou…” Harry cried hips moving erratically trying to match Louis’ hand.

“Come on, come for me baby.” Louis gasped, squeezing Harry’s tip gently.  
   
That pushed Harry over the edge, his hips gave one final jerk and he came in the water, with an almost sob. His head stayed on Louis’ shoulder as he tried to regain his breath and stop shaking; while Louis ran his nimble fingers through his hair lovingly, pressing kisses to his face and neck.

A few moments later, Harry pulled away from his loves shoulder and kissed him, “I’ll repay you later but now, we really ought to get dressed and meet my father.” Harry promised.

“Mmmhm, of course you will.”

"I'm going to kill you..." Harry said lips curving into a smile as he let out a hearty laugh that was every bit his father, splashing the water at Louis. 


End file.
